


Ficvember prompt 21 - body swap

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, Lucifer and Chloe find themselves in a peculiar situation as they experience their own Freaky Friday.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember prompt 21 - body swap

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and it gets a little NSFW not like graphic but like its hinted at.

Fivember prompt 21 – body swap

Lucifer sat at the couch for his weekly session with Linda, he shifted in place as he reached over to pour himself a glass of water.

“I just can't seem to understand the detective, she says that it's best if we take a break but for how long? Do I just wait things out until this whole evil twin brother situation is sorted out to have a proper chat. I mean, doctor, he took over my life and I-I was stuck in hell for so long. It's like we're out of sync,” Lucifer explained, Linda could tell that this was destressing him. 

“In any relationship, when dealing with a crisis its best to just step back, take a breath and think things through. Now, do you know where Micheal is now or what he plans to do next?” Linda asked, Lucifer shook his head.

“Haven't a clue, that bastard is always scheming like a sneaky little rat. It'll be a while until he resurfaces again but in the meantime, what-what do I about Chloe?” Lucifer questioned, Linda adjusted her glasses a bit. 

“Lucifer, this is a lot for the both of you to go through. Just try to imagine things from Chloe's perspective. The two of you have been apart for months, she thought that you had changed once you got back and now she finds out that you have an twin brother hellbent on ruining your life,” Linda explained, Lucifer nodded along. 

“Oh I see, so you want me to think of things from Chloe's perspective. So, if I just pretend to be her then I'll figure out how she's feeling,” Lucifer said, he got up as this was the moment he had his own little epiphany. 

“Thank you, doctor” he said, as he headed off out of the room. Linda wanted to explain how he just misinterpreted her words again but at this point it wasn't worth the hassle, so she just let it go. 

Lucifer headed back to Lux up into his penthouse. He started digging through his closet in hopes of finding something he could use for inspiration to initiate his little plan to “see things from the detective's shoes”. He dug for practically an hour coming up with nothing feasible. 

He heard the lift make a ping, so he headed over to greet his guest. As the doors opened he saw Chloe walking inside.

“Detective! I wasn't expecting to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he said, the two were in each other's arms. 

“Well, you didn't show today and I was wondering where you disappeared off to,” Chloe said, the two shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Actually detective, there is something you can help me with,” Lucifer said, he took Chloe's hand as he lead her to his room. Chloe smiled, she was expecting something like this to happen and she definitely was into it. 

Until she saw a pile of clothes sitting on the floor, and Lucifer showing her various different outfits.  
“I need to know, which of these would you likely wear?” Lucifer said, he held up a few shirts to his chest, and mimed having a more feminine figure.

“What? Lucifer what's going on?” Chloe questioned, Lucifer dropped down the shirts.

“Doctor Linda says that to understand you I should put myself in your shoes, so I want to take on the role and become you,” Lucifer said, Chloe laughed.

“You-you want to become me?” she said, Lucifer got a little frustrated.

“I'm serious detective, I want to understand what you're going through” he said, Chloe took his hands and the two sat down on the bed.

“You don't need to become me, I- just have a lot to process right now. What I could really use is an ear,” Chloe said, Lucifer relaxed himself as the two kept holding hands.

“Well you have both of mine always detective,” Lucifer said, Chloe smiled. Then she noticed something. The room had started shaking, like an earthquake was happening underneath them. Lucifer held onto Chloe, pulling her closer to him as he kept his grip. Instinctively, his angel wings popped out creating a shield around the two.

Then the earthquake subsided, Lucifer lowered his wings back down and tucked them away. 

“What was that?” Chloe asked, Lucifer looked just as lost as she was.

“Haven't a clue, so, back to us” he said, Lucifer relaxed his grip on Chloe. Chloe held onto his arms around her, as she quite liked the embrace, she rested her head on his chest. 

\------- The next day -------

Lucifer awoke, feeling like the room was spinning. He propped himself back up as he got out of bed. He lazily walked about the room, reaching the bathroom.

His eyes shot right open as he noticed a familiar face looking back at him from the mirror.

“Detective?” he said, he touched his face feeling a lack of stubble on his chin and soft delicate skin instead.

Lucifer looked down, lifting his shirt off his chest to see Chloe's breasts. The temptation to touch them grew strong, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he headed out of the bathroom, back to his bedroom to see, well, himself, still fast asleep. 

“Detective” Lucifer whispered, shaking his body (which now inhabited Chloe inside). Chloe sturred awake. Then she saw her own face staring back at her, she bolted straight up in bed.

“Lucifer what-what is happening” Chloe said, then she realized her voice sounded lower, she could feel the hum of her voice in her chest.

“It appears that we've swapped bodies, detective” Lucifer said, Chloe remained speechless.

“I-what-how?” she stuttered out, being inside Lucifer's body made her feel strange. The flat chest, the low voice and how everytime she spoke she could feel that hum. Then there was well, the awkward fact that she was feeling something from below the hips.

“I don't know detective, but one thing's for sure, this is exactly what we need,” Lucifer cheered, Chloe tilted her head at that remark.

“What? No, I don't want to be in your body. Wait, does this mean that since I'm you, I'm the devil” Chloe said, Lucifer giggled.

“Oh it does detective, you've got my body which means you have my powers. Don't you see detective, now I can finally see things from your perspective, literally” Lucifer said, he went about the room gathering Chloe's clothes and started putting them on.

“What? Where are you going we have to fix this!” Chloe said, she shuffled a bit on the bed. 

“To try new things, to be you detective. Oh, I've always what it's like to be a woman. How do you tell the difference between being horny or just hungry. Cause I feel like I'm craving for something but I'm not exactly sure what,” Lucifer said, Chloe forced herself up from the bed. Then she realized that Lucifer slept naked so she felt the well, twigs and berries.

Lucifer looked at well, himself. 

“So that's what I look like in person, the mirror truly does me no justice,” Lucifer joked, Chloe reached over grabbing a pillow and covered that part.

“Lucifer we have to fix this right now,” Chloe said, she awkwardly stood there. She started feeling overwhelmed by this whole situation, she wondered by Lucifer was so calm with all of this.

“We will detective, not to worry. Oh one more thing, do I have your consent to use your body as I please?” Lucifer asked, Chloe got all flustered.

“No, Lucifer, please. Just-can we figure this out. I-I don't want to be you, how-how are you so calm about this?” Chloe said, she started feeling weird so she started picking up the clothes Lucifer dropped on the floor and started getting dressed.

“Ah, well here's a little celestial 101. Since we celestials self-actualize we get to decide on how we look. That's how I got my wings back, and well my devil face. So, when I got here I suppose that I choose the look that best suited me. Hold on, that means if I truly wanted to I could self-actualize myself to be a girl. Hmm, well regardless, its not the parts that matter it's how you use them,” Lucifer explained, Chloe took a moment to process that only to find herself even more confused.

“Well how do we fix this Lucifer, is there some kind of spell or-or ritual? Or am I just stuck being you for a little while?” Chloe asked, Lucifer thought for a moment.

“We should go find Amenadial, my dear brother might have the answer,” Lucifer said, the two headed off to the elevator. Lucifer adjusted bits of his look, he may not have his body but that doesn't mean he shouldn't still perserve his image.


End file.
